Is Office Romance Against the Intern Code? - A Prequel
by MuffinPuppiesUnite
Summary: This is a short prequel to "Speak Now: A Scenetern 2 fanfic" which can be found right here: [fanfiction(dot)net]/s/9475967/1/Speak-Now-Scenete rn-2-fanfic [Not Mine] What would happen if in MyMusic Episode 12, Intern 2 accepted Idol? Romance, drama, jealousy, all found here! Credit to Tomboygirlygirl14.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this will be a short prequel to Speak Now: Scentern 2 fanfic [link in description] Just four or five chapters, probably. Please R&R! **

* * *

"So." Intern 2 turned away from the refrigerator to see Idol and Rayna standing expectantly. The teenager continued; "Who's it gonna be? Boring lady blah-blah over here, or would you rather have something a little more...dangerous?" She leaned in and whispered the next part. "I'm underage."

Intern 2 sighed as Idol responded; "Oh, please! He doesn't want to spend the next five years getting passed around from inmate to inmate like lipstick at one of your disgusting _rainbow _parties!"

"My age is so not a big deal!" Rayna argued while Intern 2 rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ever heard of a show called _16&Pregnant_? Yeah, I'm almost old enough to be on it." Rayna smirked as Idol gasped.

"I love _16&Pregnant_." Idol replied coolly.

"Me too!" Rayna exclaimed. "I love how every one on that show ends up in jail!"

"Yes, me too!"

"Can you both _please_ stop discussing your unhealthy knowledge of reality television?" Intern 2 groaned. "I've come to a decision." Both girls gasped as Intern 2 continued. **(A/N: Yeah, middle of the story. This is where things change a little, so this whole scene isn't pointless)**

"You're a really nice person." Intern 2 smiled. "But I don't think a workplace relationship is a good idea." Rayna grinned and Idol frowned.

"So, you're giving the rose to Rayna." Idol commented, fuming.

"But sometimes, what I _think_ is wrong." Intern 2 continued, and kissed Idol. Their lips remained together, Idol's heart beating out of her chest, until they heard a thump.

Rayna had fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rayna woke, her parents were by her bedside in the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Rayna asked. Her little dog, Cupcake, hopped on her lap.

"You got hurt pretty bad when you fell." Tina said quietly. Rayna lifted her hand to the bandages on the back of her head. It only reminded her why she fainted, and she was racked with sobs, of both physical and emotional pain.

"Where are Intern 2 and Idol?" She asked. "Making out behind a dumpster?!"

"No, honey." Tina said. "In a room two doors down."

"Why?" Rayna sniffled, letting her fluffy brown Yorkie snuggle closer.

"Well, you know your father." Tina said. Rayna looked at Metal.

"Broken arm." Metal replied. "And leg...and I may have kissed him beforehand."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Rayna leaned forward to hug her father, who brought a huge smile to her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Intern 2's room, Idol was giddy with joy, but Scene was sitting, upset, in another chair. Intern 2 didn't really notice, though. He was too happy: he had a girlfriend! He wasn't sure how he felt about Idol, but this was the first time he had a girl who liked him! This should turn out alright.

"Kiss me, Idol." Intern 2 said happily with a sigh. She walked over and kissed him right on the lips. This was his second-er, third, including Metal, kiss. So Idol is the only girl he's ever kissed.

_Wow, Intern 2 is a good kisser!_ Idol thought. He tasted of mint and wood shavings, but she didn't care. He's hot, doesn't care what kind of music she listens to, and cares about his work.

"Oh, why don't you just kill prguitarman!" Scene yelled, making them turn away.

"Who?" Idol asked, sitting down on the edge of Intern 2's bed.

"He created Nyan Cat!" Scene exclaimed in anger. She stormed out of the room. _That, _Intern 2 noticed, but not for long because the girl who tasted like lipstick and bubblegum kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week, Rayna was out of the hospital, and so was Intern 2, with a cast and a crutches. Another week later, he walked into his sixth day back at work, Idol carrying his bag, and sat down.

"Thanks." Intern 2 kissed his girl quickly, making Scene green with envy.

"No problem, smooch-kins!" Idol replied once she broke away.

"_Smooch_ kins!" Scene stood up in anger. "_Smooch?_"

"Scene, what's wrong? It's just her new nickname for me." Intern 2 asked. The girl calmed down a bit.

"You don't understand, Intern 2!" Scene cried. "_I _want to be your smooch!"

"What?" Intern 2 asked.

"I like you a lot, and I mean a lot!" A tear streamed down her cheek. "And since you got with Idol, it pains me to see you even more!"

"Scene, I had no idea." Intern 2 replied. You could almost see the steam radiating off of Idol's head.

"Too bad, Scene!" Idol put in. She sat down on Intern 2's good leg, and kissed him. For a long time. Scene got up and left, but Idol didn't let Intern 2 go. When she had to come up for air, that's when Idol pulled away.

"You love _me, _right?" Idol, out of breath, gasped.

"Yes." Intern 2 replied.

"Prove it to me, then." Idol said. "You have until tomorrow night to show how much you really love me, or else I'm afraid this won't work out." She got up and left.

By now, Hip Hop had already confessed his secret poser life to Intern 2, so he went to him for advice on what he was about to do.

"Hm." Hip Hop muttered once the worried intern finished the story. They were in the bathroom, since no one was around there. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I think..." Intern 2 hesitated, but told him. "I think I'm going to propose to Idol."


	4. Chapter 4

Intern 2 felt a warm spray of saliva and water on his face, even though Hip Hop wasn't drinking anything.

"But you said you also have feelings for Scene, you f*cking idiot!" Hip Hop yelled. Intern 2's eyes widened at the cursing and yelling.

"Well, I guess I have feelings for Idol, too." Intern 2 replied, eyes downcast.

"You _guess_?" Hip Hop replied. "Or you _do_?"

"I-I do!" Intern 2 grunted. "I have feelings for Idol."

"Ok then." Hip Hop replied, calmer. "So, how are you going to propose?"

"I get my casts off this afternoon; I'm leaving early, in an hour." Intern 2 replied seriously. "I'll take her on a river ride, which she's wanted to do since we got together, and I already have planned, and I'll ask her then."

"Well, congrats, man." Hip Hop hugged his friend, but let go before anyone came in.

"Thanks." Intern 2 smiled. "Don't tell anyone, though."

"No problem." Hip Hop smiled.

* * *

"Idol." Intern 2 took her hand right before he left. "I'm leaving right now to get the casts off, and I want to go on a river ride tonight. I'll pick you up."

"O.M.G!" Idol squealed and hugged him. "But I still want you to prove how much you love me, alright?"

"Of course." Intern 2 sighed. _Tonight will prove that to the both of us._

* * *

**A/N: So... What do you think? Interesting? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Spoiler through the end of Season 1. **

* * *

Flowcharts. That girl in science, 12th grade. Techno for a short time, but he may or may not have been drunk at that rave. Every girl he's ever liked has turned him down. So why did Intern 2 feel so wrong being with this one?

The river ran quietly, but strong enough so no one had to paddle. Idol wore a golden dress, and Intern 2, a simple pair of pants and a plaid shirt. They were half an hour into the ride, and Intern 2 was nervous. But he found the right moment.

"I love you so much." Idol said.

"I love you, too, Jamie." Intern 2 replied. "And, I have to ask you something. I...I..." He tried to gulp the knot of guilt down his throat, but couldn't. "I want to know if you forgive me." He ended. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Yes." Idol smiled, nudging closer. They leaned in and kissed quickly. But after she pulled back, Intern 2 saw her dark, beautiful brown eyes, leaned in close, and kissed her again. Guilt caused him to pull away, although she didn't notice.

* * *

"You're killing me, man." Hip Hop said the next day. "You couldn't do it?" Intern 2 shook his head. He was upsetting everyone.

"I couldn't stop thinking of Scene." Intern 2 sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metal walked into the studio.

"So, let's get start- Scene, what's wrong?" He asked. She's curled up on the ground, weeping. "What happened, you were fine five minutes ago!"

"I HATE Idol!" She cried. "She stole my guy!" It takes a minute but Metal realizes what this means. Scene likes Intern 2. He kneels down, lifts Scene close, and holds her awkwardly. He pats the top of her head, leans her against the wall, and stands up.

_Scene likes Intern 2..._ His thoughts don't make since even though it's obvious. Unsure of what to do, he decides filming Music News can wait awhile.

* * *

*_Events between "_**New Boss**_" and the beginning of "_**Diabolical Plan**_" occur*_

* * *

"By now, Loco Uno has half of the office in her power. And...everyone's been fired! Except for me and Scene." Intern 2 says to the cameras. "And I thought maybe..._maybe_ I could get some time with Scene, but she's been preoccupied with investigating Loco Uno! It seems she's fallen to her old feelings of loving Indie. So now, once again, all the girls I've liked are gone." Tears begin streaming down his face, something normally he can fight, but not this time. "Turn the cameras off, please." The cameramen shut them down and leave him alone.

The next couple weeks are confusing: just a blur of missing Idol, missing Scene, and generating power by exercising.

The next notable thing was when the entire old staff stormed in, but didn't pause to talk to him.

"Could somebody _please_ pedal?!" Intern 2 shouted.

"NO!"

Scene ran in, much to Intern 2's happiness.

"Scene." Intern 2 smiled, still pedaling.

"Hey." Scene said. Remembering her goal, she shouted; "HELLO?" Everyone ran down, and called her name.

"Loco had me thrown in the basement." Scene gasped. "Luckily I found a way out. Loco Uno is a faker! I knew something was up with her from day 1, but I didn't know what!"

Intern 2 watched as Indie and Loco Uno walked in, but pretty much kept his eyes on Scene.

"But remember the company picnic! Y rythguad is Daughtry spelled backwards!" Scene poured out the truth, but Intern 2 didn't pay attention. Idol had locked eyes with him. They needed to talk.

After Loco was turned into a rat by Indie(watch _THE END?!)_, Hip Hop nicely started pedaling, understanding. Intern 2 pulled Idol into a closet to talk. They hugged.

"I've missed you so much, Intern 2." Idol kissed him. And Intern 2 remembered something: since Idol was gone and Scene never around, he usually kept the ring in his pocket. It doesn't matter. Scene stopped loving him. She proved that already. Out of pure impulse, he got down on one knee and presented the diamond to Idol.

"Jamie Woods, I love you." He began. "I had my doubts about our relationship, but I no longer see them." _What am I doing?! _"You are beautiful, and I want you. Will you be my bride?"

"Yes." Idol smiled, putting the ring on. "Of course, yes!" She sat on his knee and kissed him down his face and neck, on his chest a couple times, before unwrapping her arms from around his neck. He scooped her up bridal style, and walked out to where everyone else was.

"We're getting married!" Idol cried as Intern 2 put her down. Everyone turned their heads.

"What?" Scene's pupils shrunk to the size of salt grains. She never stopped loving him; she just couldn't let a poser own half the company! No!

"Yes, it's true." Intern 2 smiled. A real smile. He knew his future with Scene, which was nothing, so he had moved on. To marriage!

"You're all invited." Idol squealed. Techno and Dubstep hugged her, and the whole time she was jumping. When the embrace broke, she turned to her fiance and kissed him over and over again, and when her lips reached his mouth from his neck, he kissed her right back.

"That's enough, lovers." Hip Hop said. Inwardly, though, he was grinning. His best friend, married to...wait, what about Scene?

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! Huge chapter, compared to the others. Sorry about that skip from #24-32, but in the show, things were so detailed during that time, it left **_no _**room for change. And I didn't want to just repeat it word-for-word. The rest of the story is post-Loco. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

Idol walked up to the interns' desk.

"Hey, fiance!" She smiled. Scene rolled her eyes, until Idol spoke to her. "Hey Scene. Can I talk to you?" Scene, slightly worried and angry, hid her emotions the best she could, hopped up, and followed Idol over to the self-proclaimed social media queen's desk. Interested, Intern 2 spied quietly, not wanting them to be aware of his presence.

"About the wedding," Idol starts. "You're not invited." Intern 2 almost said something then, but stayed quiet.

"What?" Tears were forming in Scene's dark eyes, threatening to spill.

"Yeah, my man seems a little distracted, so either you don't show up, or you change all of...this." Idol finished.

"You just gestured to all of me!" Scene almost smiled at the memory of _How to Train Your Dragon_, but was saddened again upon looking at Idol.

"Alright, now get back to your work, please." Idol said, sitting at her desk again. Scene scurried like the mouse she resembles back to her desk. Intern 2 walked up to Idol, but before he could say anything, Indie walked over.

"Good, the two people I hate but are getting married are both here." Indie started uncomfortably. "I think...I think it's my responsibility as your...friend," He almost gagged at the thought of Intern 2 being his friend, but moved on. "To let you know that I have a marriage license, and it would be my...'honor'... to marry you two."

"Aw, that's so sweet, we would love that!" Idol smiled.

"Ugh, you're right." Indie flinched at the word. _Sweet._ Coming out of Idol's mouth, it's just like _mainstream._

"Thank you for doing this!" Idol reached for a hug, but Indie stopped her.

"No hugs." He firmly stated before returning to his office.

Three months of fretful, but joyful, planning passed, and Intern 2 was in his dressing room with Hip Hop, about to get married.

"You sure about this?" Hip Hop muttered.

A couple seconds passed before Intern 2 replied; "Yeah. I...love Idol." But his mind kept flickering to thoughts of Scene. Of where she should be sitting, right between Metal and Dubstep, not banned from the wedding. His watch beeped.

"It's time." Hip Hop said, straitening Intern 2's tie once more. After exiting Intern 2's line of hearing though, he muttered; "Time to ruin your life."

* * *

**A/N: And this is the end of my writing this story. But, to read the ending, a songfic, go to Tomboygirlygirl14's story,****Speak Now: Scenetern 2 fanfic. **** Thanks for reading! ;)**


	7. Credits

Credit:

Tomboygirlygirl14- This story is a prequel to one of her stories.

Taylor Swift- This story is based off her song, _Speak Now_.

The Fine Brothers- They own MyMusic and it's characters.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
